OVS3E5 While You Were Away
Plot On Revonnah, Sheriff Watt-Sen is about to eat a piece of pie when Rook Shar bursts into his hut and tells him to come quickly for a crime in progress. They rush to where Evan Jr. is flying one of Fistrick's harvesters around. Shar tells Watt-Sen to stop him, but he refuses. Evan Jr. gets out of the harvester, excited. Shar complains that nothing ever happens. Just then, the Incursean fleet arrives, blasting the planet. On Earth, Ben and Rook are driving the Proto-TRUK, tracking an erratic alien ship. Ben sees it out the window, moving crazily. Ben jumps outside and turns into Terraspin. Terraspin flies onto the craft, which is Evan Jr.'s harvester. Rook yells at him to pull over and tries to grab it with a line. The harvester crashes and Terraspin jumps off. Ben and Rook run to the crash site and are surprised to see Evan Jr. Evan Jr. says that Revonnah has been invaded. On Revonnah, in a large machine, Dr. Psychobos says that it is time to begin a test run. Attea asks if it's going to work. Psychobos says that the trials are going smoothly, and that he only needs to synthesize more from the Amber-ogia. Attea tells him that it had better work. Psychobos tells her to bring him all of the Amber-ogia she can. Attea activates the machine. Ben, Rook, and Evan Jr. fly the harvester to Revonnah, as the Incurseans will shoot down any Plumber craft. Rook is impressed with Evan Jr.'s skill with machines. They arrive on Revonnah and disembark. Everything looks fine. The three sneak around, trying to find something. Evan Jr. points out the site of an explosion. Everything seems fine, except for a new pipeline. Evan Jr. says that there hasn't been any construction. They go to it and see Rook's family harvesting Amber-ogia. They go to them and Rook asks if everything is alright. Rook Da denies that anything is happening. Rook is suspicious that they are harvesting at this time of year. Rook Da invites Rook, Evan Jr., and Ben to dinner, making Ben suspicious. Dinner is a meager meal, surprising Evan, Jr. Da says that they found that they can get by on less. Rook and Da argue about this. The Rooks are behaving strangely, confusing Ben, Rook, and Evan Jr. Evan Jr. notes that Da used contractions. Ben says that something is way off. Rook asks about the new pipeline. Da says that it sends the Amber-ogia to a new plant. Ben asks if Da is okay with Rook being a Plumber, and he says that he doesn't care. Ben then asks if the Incurseans invaded, shocking Shi, Shim, and Brallah. Da says that the Incurseans have nothing to do with Revonnah. Ben, Rook, and Evan Jr. leave to investigate. Suddenly, they are surrounded by Revonnahganders. They flee, and are pursued. Rook and Evan Jr. nimbly scale a cliff, leaving Ben far behind. Annoyed, Ben turns into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil rolls a ball while the Revonnahganders chase him, then kicks it at them. It knocks them out of the way and detonates in the distance. The Revonnahganders chase after the explosion and Ball Weevil turns into Ben. Ben climbs the rock, but is grabbed by Rook. He wakes up in a cave, relieved that his captors are Rook and Evan Jr. They go deep into the cave, only to be confronted by Muroids. The Muroids remove their skin to reveal Shar and Watt-Sen. Evan Jr. is relieved to see Evan Jr. Shar says that the Incurseans are mind-controlling the Revonnahganders. Rook regrets going to Earth, saying that he could have helped. Watt-Sen and Shar explain that the Incursions sprayed something into the fields. Immediately, they began harvesting and sending the amber-ogia to the Incurseans. Rook says that the Incurseans have enough fuel for a hundred fleets. Ben wonders what they are doing with all of the amber-ogia. They are sending it to Psychobos, who is using it to make a mind-control serum. Attea tells him that his work looks good. She says that they will soon have enough for everyone in the galaxy. Psychobos tries to attack Attra, but she stops him and he begs for mercy. In the cave, Evan Jr. chases away some muroids as they reach the pipeline. They run down it and emerge in a control room. Shar and Watt-Sen are sprayed with the Incursean serum. Watt-Sen and Shar attack. Rook, Ben, and Evan Jr. hide in the tunnel. Rook and Evan Jr. leap out at them. Ben turns into Gravattack and gets stuck. Gravattack levitates Shar and Watt-Sen and spins them around. Rook ties them to the wall and Gravattack turns into Ben. Ben tells Evan Jr. to stay with Shar and Watt-Sen. Ben and Rook continue on to the plant. Rook says that it must be the origin of the signal, and Attea arrives. Rook doubts that she is the sole mastermind, realizing that Psychobos must be involved. Psychobos enters in a levitating robot suit. Attea shoots Rook and Ben turns into Astrodactyl, a red bird-like alien. Astrodactyl sprouts wings and jets away. Psychobos chases him, but Astrodactlyl is too fast for him. Astrodactly shoots Psychobos with an energy ring, then destroys his projectiles with energy whips and flies at Psychobos. Astrodactyl destroys a vial of serum with the whips, then keeps going. Rook helps him. Rook and Astrodactyl destroy all of the vials except one. Attea grabs Astrodactyl, but he escapes her and fires energy rings at the machine, destroying it. He turns into Ben and the Revonnahganders snap out of their trance. They don't remember anything from before. Evan Jr. realizes and frees Shar and Watt-Sen. Rook, furious at Psychobos, destroys the final vial. Attea saves it with a drop left. She flies off with Psychobos. Watt-Sen, Shar, and Evan Jr. skulk through the cave and are attacked by Incurseans. Watt-Sen quickly defeats them, and Ben and Rook arrive with the others. Rook offers to stay, but Da tells him to go back to Earth and stop the Incurseans. Da says that he is proud of Rook's accomplishments. He also tells them that Rook has inspired Shar to become a Plumber and Evan Jr. to want to travel the galaxy. On the way back to Earth, Rook asks Ben to write Shar a letter of recommendation. On the Incursean ship, Attea says that she has enough of the serum. Impact *Ben transforms into Astrodactyl for the first time *Attea begins working with Psychobos *Attea acquires mind control serum Astrodactyl.png|Astrodactyl|link=Astrodactyl Characters Characters *Rook Shar *Sheriff Watt-Sen *Evan, Jr. *Rook Blonko *Ben Tennyson *Rook Da *Rook Shim *Rook Brallah *Rook Shi *Muroids Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Princess Attea Aliens Used *Terraspin *Ball Weevil *Gravattack *Astrodactyl Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Incursean Arc Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes